dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Xicohtencatl
Xicohtencatl is a survivor in the end, and a follower of god. Appearance Xico stands five foot seven inches and has a slimer build. On his head he sports spiky white hair that mostly just does it’s own thing. With almond shaped eyes that go from a deep blue color at the top, to a light blue color at the bottom. In place of Irises, Xico has light blue dashes in a ring around the center of his eyes, each one pointing to the center. Xico has eyes that are lined in black kohl, and a rather pointed face, and Xico isn’t unnattractive by many standards. Around his left wrist is a braclette of sorts that is gold circles connected by lines with more of these gold lines connecting them around his wrist. Inside each circle sits a bluish colored gem of sorts and the whole thing goes half way up his lower arm. Under the sleeve of his right arm, there are multiple scars moving along his skin, signs of self-mutilation during prayers, as well as a scar from a knife wound in his lower abdomen. Xico tends to stick to the same kind of dress – black pants with a brown belt that holds a gold buckle with a yellow shirt. Over that is a red jacket with a full sleeve on the right side with two brown leather straps wrapping around about the elbow. On his left side, the sleeve only reaches his shoulder and there is only on leather strap that seems to wrap around the area above his elbow. All three of the leather straps seem to connect to the outside of the jacket that is ankle length on the sides, and about down to the back of his knees elsewhere. The hood is a dark gray-brown color, differing slightly from the browish-black of the straps. The inside of the jacket is the same gray color, but the outside – other then the hood – is a red. Personality Xico tends to be quite proud of his heritage, and unashamed of the customs of his people, even the human sacrificing part, something Xico views with fondness as a way to eliminate the morons of the world. Xico views the whispers in his dreams as missions being delivered to him by god, usually in the forms of what he takes as descriptions or names, and Xico sees them as people he needs to deliver to god personally, usually in the forms of sacrifices. When it comes to combat, Xico tends to be brutal and unforgiving, refusing to allow opponents to leave, and expecting death rather than just defeat. When Xico does win a battle however, he doesn't kill his opponents, merely capturing them, usually bringing them to wherever he's holed up to in order to sacrifice them. When left to his own devices, Xico has a tendency to become a bit pensive, as well as rather peaceful, and can often be seen reading while trying to grow accustomed the changes in the world. Xico can become a bit lost in his thoughts at times, blocking out the world around him. When asked about how he feels about the loss of his home, or his people, Xico has a tendency to change the subject, but when pressed, he will admit that he's never entirely sure if he made the right choices in protecting Cualli. He might even go so far as to say that had he simply looked the other way, she would have been fine. Xico believes that all things come with a price, and doesn't ask for a favor unless he's willing to do something for the other person of equal or greater value. Xico's not picky about food, and will eat any form of animal, including humans or corrupted and horrors, and in fact prefers human to most other sources of food. When eating people, Xico prefers weak people, seeing them as less vital to humanity's survival, as well as believing they taste better. Due to their 'mindless' nature, Xico has no qualms eating horrors or corrupted, though Forsaken and high end tainted are off the menu, as Xico sees them as fellow servants of god. History Life in the Desert Born into a little liked tribe in the desert, Xico grew up with an inferiority complex, seeing the way his people were distrusted in Lyon, how no one wished to trade with them. He saw this and believed it was because they were lesser people, inferior somehow to the other desert dwellers. So, Xico began to resent other tribes, believing they opressed his people out of jealousy. It wasn't until he grew older that Xico understood that in Lyon, violenece and bloodshed was unacceptable, so the presence of people such as Xico's tribe, who drew blood religiously, and were well known for their violent natures, and were often forced from Lyon for fighting. Xico saw this as quite reasonable, and had no problem following the laws of Lyon while he was within it's walls, as long as Lyon respected his people. While on the road, Xico's people were employed by tourists and trade caravans as mercenaries and guides, and so Xico spent much of his life in the sands, battling Sand Stalker's and Crag Ants, and trying to navigate the deep canyons of the desert. Xico's people were close knit, and rather at home in the desert. They kept several captive Sand Stalker's at all times, whose job it was to smell out fresh blood and guide them to it, something htey used to find dying Bahra or horses for food. Every night, Xico's people practiced ritual blood letting, as a way to purge themselves of filth, sins, evil spirits, and other such things. When one of their own died, rather than letting them be turned into monsters, Xico's people ate them, believing that they were ingesting the person's strength, heart, and mind. When Corrupted or Horrors were encountered, the entire tribe was called upon to repel them, and if possible, kill them. When they did manage to kill one, usually lower level corrupted, they would then eat the remains, believing it would give them strength and longevity to do so. When it came to the warriors, each one was gifted in their own right, though these gifts were not always immediately seen or noticed. Instead, they were discovered in their own time, or through the more invasive means employed by the head priest. In Xico's case, the discovery was both accidental and ordained. After an encounter with slavers, Xico and the other lower class warriors were tasked with tending to the herd, the pack, and the wounded. Xico was tending to a man who had been struck with a poisoned arrow, a man who was sure to die. Though the wounded soldier refused to accept this, instead demanding that Xico make a blood oath with him, promising to save him. At first, Xico refused, knowing he could do nothing to save the man. The job the warriors did was more along the lines of cauterizing wounds, putting those who wished it out of their misery, and little else. Any real medical work was done by the priests. However, when the priest himself said nothing could be done, and the warrior refused to be put down, Xico relented, deciding he would at least bring the man comfort. Using his own dagger, Xico made an incision in the palms of himself and the other man, promising that he would heal him. When a burning sensation began to travel up Xico's arm, and the arm of the warrior, the warrior assumed it was god's way of punishing Xico for making a promise he didn't intend to keep, and that he was being punished for accepting it. Cursing Xico for his dishonesty and disloyalty, the man gripped Xico's hand tighter, using his other hand to strike the young man repeatedly, a punishment for lying. When he finally allowed Xico to leave, Xico scurried away, and was further punished with the job of feeding the Sand Stalkers. His arm ached, both from the broken promise, and the wounded man's beating, but while feeding the Sand Stalkers was a tedious task with no honor in it, it was one that was very easy to do, and one Xico was grateful for, as it meant he would not have to work too hard with an injured arm. Xico ignored the blood leaking out onto the food from his hand as he began feeding the creatures, instead trying to deal with the sweating and fevers he began to sense. Xico never finished feeding the Sand Stalkers before he collapsed. When the Tlato in charge of Xico's group began to wonder what was taking him so long, two more warriors were sent to find Xico and punish him for his laziness. Instead they found him collapsed, producing symptoms of the same poison the wounded man was afflicted with, while the wounded man seemed to be doing better. When the warriors tried to move Xico however, they were attacked by the Sand Stalkers he had fed, who rather than eating Xico as one would expect, were instead licking at his hand, the way they do their own wounds. When Xico awoke, he was questioned by the priest for several hours over these events, and asked to reproduce them. He once again made a blood oath with a wounded man, this one having an infected leg. When the burning sensation appeared, the man's infection began to recede, as one grew in Xico's own leg. When Xico recovered from this, he was then asked to feed the Sand Stalkers again, just as he had last time. When he failed to achieve the same results as he had, Xico was punished, and told to do exactly as he had before. So, Xico slit his palm, allowing his blood to mingle with that of the food, yet once again, nothing happened. However, when the priest moved to strike Xico for being uncooperative, the Sand Stalker that Xico fed once more jumped to his defense, and would only stand down when Xico himself ordered it too. Thus, Xico's gifts were discovered, and exploited, used to make it easier to steal a different tribes horses, or even to subject himself to pain in order to help heal a warrior of higher class, or a Tlato who had been injured in battle. Once a year, Xico's people made a pilgrimage to Lyon, where they would attempt to trade with the locals. Being exotic, and distrusted by other desert dwellers, Xico's people were primary targets for slavers, and were often captured and sold into slavery, something that often led to them butchering outsiders who they suspected of being slave owners, whether there was proof or not. It was this that ultimately led to Xico's scentencing to exile. One of his fellow tribe members, a woman named Cualli, was being snatched by slavers. Being the good person he was, Xico attacked them without hesitation, decapitating the first and savagely hacking at the second. Before he could attack the third however, the Lyon guards sounded the alarm. Xico was chased out of the city by the Lyon guards, and forced into the desert. In order to prevent offending their hosts, Xico's people disowned him, and the leader of his tribe travelled out into the desert to find Xico, telling him that the next time he came back to his people, they would kill him. At the tender age of fifteen, Xico was now a wanted man. Life in Exile Xico would not be exiled quietly however. Before he left, he took three of the Sand Stalkers with him, before embarking to find his way out of the Desert. Running into his tribe again would probably end in his death. Using the Sand Stalker's sense of smell, Xico sought out water, finding his way to a lake in a forest. Not used to seeing so much water in one place, Xico took the opportunity to drink his fill, allowing his Sand Stalkers to drink as well, before taking a bath in it. Unfortunately, these were not exclusive bathwaters, and two men from a local tribe also decided they needed to clean themselves off. Spotting Xico's weapons and clothes on the shore, they decided to wait for him to come out. When he did, they assaulted him, attempting to capture and rape him. Not to be taken so easily, Xico called his Sand Stalkers. While the beasts distracted the men, Xico grabbed his weapons, killing the first man, and taking the second captive. When the second man awoke, Xico pulled his heart from his chest, tossing it into a fire as a sacrifice to god. After that, Xico cooked the man's flesh, giving raw portions of flesh to the Sand Stalkers, before beginning his walk again. Unused to the humid dense jungle, Xico and his sand stalkers had a hard time making their way through, and would have been doomed had it not been for Onawa. A local woman who was unused to people like Xico, or creatures like his, she was curious, and her curiosity led to her leading Xico towards her village. A new home is found Xico lived with Onawa for a year, learning to survive in the forest, before deciding it was time to leave again. As fond as he was of Onawa, this place wasn't home, and Xico did not quite fit in. Furthermore, the voice in his dreams told him that he was not meant to settle down and live in such a place. When Xico left however, he found that Onawa followed him. Several times he told her to go home, but she refused, even when Xico threatened to eat her. Realizing she wasn't going to leave him alone, Xico grudgingly allowed her to come with him. At the age of seventeen, Xico may as well have been married, as Onawa rarely left his side. Using the Sand Stalkers sense of smell to find wounded animals to hunt, or fresh water, Onawa and Xico made their way across the forest land slowly and happily. The two began looking for a place to settle down together, Xico deciding to ignore the warnings of the voice in his dreams. Xico even managed to get Onawa pregnant, and was ready to start a new tribe in this new land. However, as the voice in Xico's voice had told him, this was not meant to be, and Xico's past came back to haunt him. The men who had assaulted him when he first came to the forest had not been alone. A third man had been acting as lookout, and run away when his friends went down. However, he saw Xico in the forest with Onawa, and saw his chance at revenge. When Xico sent his Sand Stalkers out to hunt, the man took the opportunity to attack. He ordered his friends to restrain Xico, while he raped and killed Onawa in front of the desert dweller. Then, he stabbed Xico, leaving the man for dead. Alone again Xico was rescued by his Sand Stalkers, oddly enough. Three men from Zurich were hunting when they spotted the foreign creatures, following them back to Xico. When they found him passed out and bleeding, they chose to tend to his wounds, taking him back to Zurich. While he was out, the voice in his dreams spoke to Xico, calling to him. It offered to bring Onawa back if Xico did as it said. Xico wasn't stupid however, and knew that the voice was god, and how god brought people back. He didn't want Onawa back that way. Instead, he made his new home in Zurich, joining the city guard. Using his Sand Stalkers, Xico hunted down any escapees, killing them if he caught them. However, this was not exactly endorsed in Zurich, and as he began to become known for sacrificing his victims, he began to earn a bad reputation around town. Eventually, the problem got to the point that Xico was told to either stop his barbaric rituals, or leave. Deciding that his heritage was more important than some stupid job as a guard, Xico left Zurich behind, venturing out into the forest once more. He decided he'd get his revenge on the man who humiliated him, as well as anyone choosing to hide him, as well as continuing to sacrifice people to his god. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Brutal and vicious. Xico often mutilates opponents, removing hands and feet to make escape or resistance difficult, before knocking them out and taking them back for capture. Xico uses his abilities to justify fighting like a berserker, ignoring most wounds as he can simply heal them later. When faced with multiple opponents, Xico compensates using his Sand Stalkers, sending them after the excesss fighters, as well as using them to drag back prisoners. Xico is not above killing opponents, using the power of his Macuahuitl. Inventory Xico's main weapon takes the form of a pair of Macuahuitl. A Macuahuitl is a large weapon about four feet long, the Macuahuitl is made out of sturdy wood, with deep grooves in the side. Blades are embedded in the grooves, and then the weapon is brought down on opponents like a sword. These weapons are usually powerful enough to decapitate a horse, and Xico uses the abnormal strength granted to Tainted to wield two of these at a time. Xico also carries a sacrifical knife with him at all times. Companions Geri, Freki, and Muninn. Three Sand Stalkers Xico keeps under his thrall, they are used to help him transport prisoners, as well as find fresh water and food, or even help him defend himself when he's outnumbered. Blood Magic Xico's abilities involve the use of blood to enact what he calls 'magic', using his blood as a catalyst, an offering to god in exchange for his spells. Blood Pact By feeding something with his blood on it to a weak minded animal, such as a Sand Stalker or Bahra, Xico can tie himself to them, allowing himself to command them more gracefully. The higher the focus, the smarter the mind Xico can command, and he cannot command Wolves or bears, or even ferrets. Xico can use this to tame animals, forming a bond with them rather quickly. Animals that he does this with will obey his commands like a normally tamed animal, and depending on the animal, will even defend him like a dog their master. Blood Tie By cutting his own palm and the palm of his intended target, Xico can temporarily tie his own blood stream and life force to that of his target. The injuries of Xico and his target then become evened out between the two. This can be used to heal other people, though doing so will injure Xico when the two people share their injuries. I.E., a broken arm becomes fractured, a lethal dose of poison becomes a half lethal dose of poison, however the inverse is also true. Xico can use this to heal himself at the cost of injuring the other person. This is not a complete healing ability, but rather a way to make the healing process go much faster, as well as reduce the amount of injury one person has taken. This process causes a burning sensation to travel along both person's arms, and takes two to three minutes to complete. If the subject is unwilling, they must be restrained, as breaking their hand away from Xico's will break the 'spell'. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Xicohtencatl4.jpg|A guard spots Xico with his weapon drawn in Lyon Xicohtencatl3.jpg Xicohtencatl2.png Soldier Xico.png|Xico as a guard in Zurich Xicohtencatl1.jpg Baby xico.jpg|Baby Xico Xico's eyes.jpg|Close up of Xico's eyes after god's corruption begins to set in Character Development